One Last Touch
by moovieluvverjs
Summary: It's been months since he last saw her.  His dreams aren't helping either.  But what if he got the chance to see her one last time? Oneshot. Written in Jack's POV.  Please please please read and REVIEW! :]


**Here's another story...humor me...make it seem like it's really good when it's not... Actually I have no proof that it's not good, but I have a feeling it won't be, especially since I just had some kind of a _notion _to write this... But nevertheless, please read and REVIEW:**

**Disclaimer: POTC BELONGS TO ME!!!!! (yeah...in my dreams...) But just sit back and watch; one day, it WILL belong to me.**

* * *

_"Stay with me..." she begged me._

_"I can't." I whispered. "I must..."_

_I was stopped abruptly, feeling her lips crashing onto mine. Our lips melded into one, our bodies one and the same..._

_I couldn't breathe. Gently, I slid my mouth away from hers and slid down her throat, pausing at her collarbone. I could hear her moan involuntarily, pushing me further._

_I knew I had to stop. This was going too far. I couldn't do this. It was wrong._

_But I _couldn't _stop._

_My lips moved back to hers, kissing her passionately. I could feel myself going in circles; I was dizzy but I couldn't stop. The world around me was spinning wildly and I was looking for something to hold on to. Something to grasp. Something that was solid, that would be proof to me, to show me that I was still on Earth._

_But the only thing within my reach was Elizabeth. She was there, holding on to me in a desperate manner. She needed me as much as I needed her. We were hungry, thirsty, ravenous. I wanted something more than from what I had before. Something I didn't know that existed until _she _entered my life. I needed Elizabeth; her love, her being. She was my heart, my freedom, my soul. She was now the very reason for my existence._

* * *

I awoke with a start. 

_Damn Jack were you dreaming again?_

Shaking my head, I arose from the bed, hurriedly dressing and rushing down the stairs.

The minute I reached the bar, I realized that it was much too late for me to be getting up. As soon as I reached the counter, everyone turned to stare at me.

I put on my composure, lazily taking a stool.

"Bit late to be gettin' up, dontcha think mate?"

I turned around, and found myself face-to-face with a stubby-hair-face man. I grimaced slightly but remained calm.

"Ye got a problem with that, eh?" I sneered.

"Ye got a problem with me?" the fat old man retorted. He started to roll up his sleeves, getting ready for a match, supposedly to decide who was right and who was wrong but it usually ended up with two bloody faces and no solution.

"Well, I see that you suppose that way and I really can't argue with that, because if I did argue with that, I would have an even bigger problem with you than I already have so I don't think it would be wise for me to argue with the fact that you want to argue with me and so this whole situation would be pointless."

I had succeeded in confusing the man. The only problem now was that he was completely over his head thinking that I was some crazy lunatic who had come to the bar to fight him. Which wouldn't make much sense since he was the one with the sleeves rolled up.

I decided the best thing would be for me to leave the inn and and find somewhere else to stay. And to think about it, it actually wouldn't be too difficult...

* * *

_Sitting on the edge of the wooden planks, she gazed out into the turquoise water. She took a deep breath, holding it for two seconds, and let it out._

_"Oh Jack, where are you?" she murmured softly under her breath._

_"I'm here, love."_

_She flinched slightly, but didn't turn around._

_Closing her eyes, she pulled her knees toward her and wrapped her arms around them._

_"I'm here darling. Wherever you are, I will be there." I took a step closer towards her and bent down until I was just inches away from her._

_She lifted her head, keeping her eyes closed._

_"Jack," she said softly. Turning around as if in trance, she opened her eyes. _

_"I told you I'd be here."_

_"Jack," she repeated. A bright fire lighted up in her eyes. "Jack. You came back."_

_"Yes, darling, I came back for you." Slowly, I took one last step towards her and put my arms around her, hugging her close to my chest. She leaned into me, whispering, "Don't let me go. Please...don't let me go. Don't let me fall..."_

_I kissed her golden hair, at the same time reassuring her._

_"I will never let you fall, Elizabeth. You are my life."_

* * *

I was back where I began. A lonesome pirate who did nothing all day besides drinking rum and staying idle. Speaking of rum... 

I walked into the lobby of another inn. Swaggering across the grime-covered carpet, I took a seat. To the man with his back toward me I ordered two large bottles of rum, in my head hoping that it was enough to take my mind off other _stressful_ matters.

The man turned and walked into the kitchen, returning with my order. After placing the bottles in front of me, he took a step back and leaned on the counter, keeping his eyes on me.

I took a swig of rum, trying to ignore his stare. But naturally I couldn't.

"Aye mate? Anything you'd like to say?" I tried staring him down, but to no avail.

The man continued staring at me, making no move to respond anytime soon.

"Oi! Are ye deaf or somethin'?"

No reply.

I sighed dramatically and turned my attention back to the rum.

"Yes, Jack Sparrow. I do, in fact, have something to say."

I choked half-gulp. (And on my rum, too. What a waste...)

The voice was too familiar. And now that I realized, the eyes were too much the same as _hers_ as well ...

"Elizabeth?"

The "man" shook his head. He was trying to signal something. I looked at him carefully, realizing that he was gesturing towards the door. As unnoticeably as I could, I slid off the seat and walked naturally towards the door.

The man went around the back and we met up instantly.

"Elizabeth, is that you?"

The "man" lifted his hand, taking off the hat that "he" had been wearing.

It was her.

I was nearly jumping with joy at the sight of her. I had so many questions to ask her, the first one being why the hell was she working in _this _place?

But, as it was, I had no chance whatsoever to cut a question in. As soon as I uttered a sound, she placed her hand over my mouth.

Elizabeth smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Jack. We can't talk long for now, as I'll get fired if the manager finds me here. Don't ask me anything." She lowered her eyes, leaning in.

The minute our lips touched, my body began to burn. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her silky hair, kissing with all the intense passion I had within me. I put all my months of waiting and dreaming within this very moment, pouring out my feelings. It was a race against time. I knew I only had so much time and I had to make the most of it.

She kissed me back ardently, arching her back under my touch. I rubbed her gently, moving my hand in circles along the curves of her back. I began to back against the wall. When I reached it, she leaned over me, pushing me down.

I slowly slipped the dark leather jacket off her shoulders, at the same time kissing her neck, her collarbone, and back up, her chin, her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids. I left no part of her face untouched. She moaned slightly, as my hands started creeping up her shirt.

She pulled away from me, in a very reluctant manner.

"I have to stop, Jack. I want to say I'm sorry that I even did that, but I'm not." She bent down to pick her jacket up off the ground. I grabbed her hand.

"Lizzie, love, why don't you come with me? Leave this place and come with me aboard the _Pearl_. We'll sail off towards the horizon."

She smiled, her eyes staring into mine mournfully. "I can't Jack. I don't belong there. I don't belong here. I only came because I wanted to see you. But don't worry, I won't come back any more. I'll stay away as best as I can."

"NO!" I protested. "No, that's not true. You belong with me. I...I...I love you."

She smiled, all traces of sadness gone from her face. "That's all I wanted to hear, Jack." She kissed me gently, placing her cool fingers on my face. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I love you too, Jack. I'll always love you."

She left, with that one last touch.


End file.
